The Stuffed Murder
by Reads to much12
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna are the best detectives "Fairy Tail Detective Agency" has to offer. But a certain case comes along and it goes horribly wrong. (Temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! It's been half a year since I last made a story or updated for that matter. But here is a new story so please enjoy,**

Chapter 1

A man stepped out on to the step outside his front door. He stepped into the chilly December air. He ran a hand through his spiky pink hair. Then he took a deep breath, when the puff of smoke disappeared he started down the street. He wore a plain zip up jacket, with a scarf, jeans and high tops.

He walked down the street. The sun had not yet shown its light. He was caught off guard as snow flurries began to fall. He could tell that what ever fell would begin to pile up. He started walking a bit quicker so he could get to his destination without getting caught in the snow. He was thankful it was peaceful in the morning. he didn't feel like dealing with idiots this early.

By the time he made it downtown the sun began to show the first signs of peeking over the horizon. He stopped in front of a large building. He let out a sigh and begrudgingly prepared to open the door, but he heard his name which caused him to stop.

"Natsu!" a girl with baggy clothes and short white hair was running up to him.

"Hey Lisanna" Natsu called back. When she caught up to him, they both walked in together.

There was no one on the ground floor, but then again there was very rarely anyone on that floor. The two walked to the elevator and rode it up to the top floor. There wasn't anyone there either. They walked into a conference room. The only person there was a girl with long white hair, her bangs were pulled back, she wore a pencil skirt, and a dress jacket. She turned and greeted Natsu and Lisanna.

"Hello Mirajane" They both greeted

"Hello, the boss is out at a meeting to I will do the briefing for today" she said gesturing them to take a seat. They both took a seat. Natsu proped his feet onto the table. Mira gave him the look of the devil with a bright smile. "The tables aren't foot rest you idiot take them off the conference table" she pushed his feet off the table and started the briefing. "We have very little info about this case, only that this serial killer targets young women, the killer is a tall blonde male and shelters in the abandoned stuffed toy factory"

"May I ask where this information came from?" Natsu asked.

"A young women who asked not to be named" she claimed to witness the murder, but didnt come to us sooner due to family matters" Mira explained.

"Its that all we have to go on?" Lisanna asked.

"I have told you all we know, but we need you guys to go in and have a look, we already have a warrant to search the premesis if need be" Mira said holding a piece of paper.

"Great lets go" Natsu said grabbing the paper and walking towards the door"

"Wait you will need to grab some extra firearms" Mira advised

"Why, we are just going to scout its not a bust yet"

"If you run into the guy we don't know how big this guy is or if the evidence is actually real, for all we know it could be a dud" Mira said.

"Ok I will go grab my reflectors mother"

"I will go ahead" Lisanna said.

"Ok meet you there" He said.

"Hey Natsu don't try anything with my sister, or i will have another addition to add to my wall of male reproductive organs" Mira threatened with the demon smile of hers. Natsu gulped, nodded, hurried out of the room to join Lisanna.

After a long agonizing drive of 30 minutes they arrived at an old abandoned stuffed animal warehouse. On the front it said _"Fiore Animal Inc."_ in chipped, flaky paint.

"Oh my god I loved their stuffed animals" Lisanna squealed "But I never got a new one all of them we hand-me-downs from my mom" she said.

"Well we can't daddel on the past we have to search the premesis" Natsu ordered.

"Yea, yea" she said starting towards the building.

As they got closer they were able to see the more prominent features like, the mold, moss, and they even noticed a few bricks missing.

"Cozy" Natsu commented. When the opened the door it fell of the hinges. Natsu just threw it aside. It was dark enough inside and the darkening clouds didnt help in the slightest. Both of them brought out their flash lights.

"Hey I will go and check the upper floor"

"What?! Hell no, we are staying together, what if that guy over powers you"

"You don't give me enough credit, we are the best detectives in our bureau, I have taken down enough big guys, crooks, drug dealers, rapist, and serial killers, this one isn't any different, it will be fine now shoe, I am checking upstairs" before Natsu could protest anymore Lisanna spirited up the stairs and out of sight leaving Natsu. He felt a sudden chill run down his spine, and the aching gut feeling that everything would not go as planned.

**Hope you guys liked that. I will write as much as possible. But that hopefully won't be a problem cause I am so excited for this. So until next time I bid thee adue**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back. Here is that new chapter so please enjoy YAY!**

Natsu walked around the damp and dark warehouse. The wind howled outside. The snow was falling a bit harder then when they arrived. Natsu paced about the first floor of the warehouse. There were a few rooms. Natsu had checked all that he could but there was one room that was locked. He decided to tell Lisanna about the situation.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, and flipped through his contacts. When he found Lisanna's name he quickly tapped her name and waited for her to pick it up. After a bit he heard the other end pick up.

"Finally Lisanna, there is a door on the first floor that wont open come down and give me a hand will ya'?" Natsu asked.

"Yea I'll be down in a sec" Lisanna said hanging up. After sometime Natsu heard the echo of foot steps then a voice. "Natsu! Natu were are you?" she said in a whisper. He walked out into the open and when she saw him he gestured her to follow. When they are arrived Lisanna got to work picking the lock. After less then 30 seconds the lock gave way and they door fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Crap the hinges must have been rusted" Natsu commented.

"Or someone knew we were coming" Lisanna said, then she laughed it off "Yeah right like they saw us coming"

"Yea you're right, come on get up" Natsu said helping her up. The room was dark and stuffy. Natsu shined his flashlight in. There were dirty rags, rats and various buckets, which no one wanted to even think what might be in there. Natsu's flashlight fell apon a girl. She had blonde hair that was tied into a side ponytail and her hands were hand cuffed to a half rusted pipe. Quickly the duo ran over to her. Natsu shook her to see if she was even alive. When she showed signs of movement they unlocked her cuffs.

"Mamm are you ok" Natsu asked. When she opened her eyes at last Natsu and Lisanna sighed in relief. The girls eyes flilled up with tears and she threw her arms around Natsu.

"You guys finally came for me!" she cried.

"Yea now can you tell us what happened?" Natsu asked.

"I was tied up by Sting, he is the one who keeps killing all the women" she said crying still

"How do you know?" Lisanna asked.

"He killed them in front of me" she sobbed.

"Did he hurt you?" Natsu asked but he was unable to see since she was still gripping him like a snake.

"No but I have no idea why" she said drying her eyes.

"Natsu mind if I talk to you in private?" Lisanna asked.

"Yea" Natsu said prying Lucy from himself. Then they walked out of the room. Lisanna began in a whisper.

"There is something off about this girl"

"What makes you think that?" he whispered.

"Her convient being here and the fact that supposed murder didn't kill her, I don't know I feel we are missing something huge right now"

"Well we can't be sure of anything, oh yea I almost forgot what about the upstairs?" he asked.

"The same case with the door one is locked, but there are sounds from the other side, there may be victims in there"

"We can't leave her here what should we do?"

"Lets bring her she may know where he is" she suggested.

"It's a long shot but fine" he said "Hey" the women looked up "Come on we're moving" she quickly stood up and walked out of the room. When she came into the light she had blood splattered on her clothes. Lisanna and Natsu just stared at her in horror and shock.

"I guess I guess you might want to know my name I am Layla, daughter of Lucy and Jude Heartfilia" she said.

"Alright Layla follow us and stay behind me if I am attacked you are to run to Fairy Tail Detective Agency and tell Mira Jane or the head captain what happened here" Natsu instructed, he began walking but stopped and turned to Layla "Heartfilia sounds familiar are you famous or something?"

"My family is quite wealthy you may have seen it in the news or something like that" Layla said

"Maybe anyway let's go" he said running to the stairs and quickly making it to the second floor. He quickly found the locked door. When Lisanna finally made it she quickly unlocked it and much like the other door this one fell to the ground. However the room had light. The light came from TV screens, the whole wall on the far side was covered with TV screens. The screens read "Come to Sabertooth Inc to find me ;P".

"Great we must be dealing with a teen" Natsu commented.

"What makes you think that?" Lisanna asked.

"That emote at the end of the sentance it is obvious" he explained.

"That's weird how you know that" Layla commented.

"I guess but we need to tell Mira the new information" Natsu said walking towards the screens, he took a picture and sent it to Mirajane. thirty seconds later he go a phone call.

"HAND ME THE INFORMATION IN PERSON!" then they hung up.

"We should get going now" Natsu said when he turned Layla and Lisanna were no where to be seen. Natsu began to panic. He rushed out of the room. He noticed and trail of blood leading the direction away from the exit. Natsu followed the trail into an opening which led to a room with many doors. Luckly the blood was still visable he followed it to the biggest door in the room. He pulled out his gun and preparded to open the door. He wasnt prepared for the sight he saw. He nearly lost his lunch and his footing. But he had to brave it.

When he opened the door he did loose his lunch. In the room where dismembered bodies, heads, and intestines. Blood covered most of the floor and some part of the walls. Natsu wiped his mouth and strted intside. He stepped on an intestine once or twice. He noticed a few bones but all the rest was rotting or decaing flesh, there may have been a fresh piece once in awhile. Natsu finally got through the gruesomeness of that room, but the blood trail continued . He ran until the trial became a puddle. When he looked up he saw Lisanna pined to the wall by a metal stake through her shoulder.

"Lisanna!" he shouted running up to her. She opened her eyes, abd panic spread over her face.

"Natsu run now! Leave me but you have to run!" she screamed.

"What, why?" he asked.

"The killer, we have the wrong information" she said.

"What please make sense" he pleaded.

"We shouldn't-" she was cut off by a knief to the head. Natsu quickly turned his head. He saw a pile of animals and a figure sitting on the pile.

"She has such a big mouth" the figure said "I feel I should have taken care of it" Natsu could do nothing but stare in horror. He could feel the sadness hitting him. "What you look like you've seen a ghost."

**For those who have an idea who this killer is it would be appreciated if you keep it to yourself. Welp until next time BYEEEEE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapters will be up loaded at random so some may be earlier then others or later. SO ENJOY MY SCREWED UP SCHEDULE!**

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Well your no fun where's your sense of humor?" the figure asked "She wasn't any fun either, sooo I took her out of our game, now we have the police force, you and me, but I always win of course"

"What game?" he asked, his voice began shaking.

"Wow your voice is beginning to sound different, hmmm, Oh I got it your going backwards through puberty"

"Stop joking around Layla!" he shouted.

"Jeez you just becoming really grumpy, now you will have to be taken out early" she said pulling out a knife and throwing it at Natsu. He was a bit slow so it hit his shoulder. "Damn quit moving idiot or that's cheating"

"What the hell are you saying?" he asked taking the knife out of his shoulder and throwing it aside.

"Wow you are stupid, throwing a knife away in the same room as the killer, did you ever learn horror movie educate" she said "Welp I better move locations the police will be here soon so LET'S GO!" Layla said jumping and striking a dramatic pose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he shouted.

"Hey, hey you won't get anywhere if you hell, YOUR GONNA BE HELLA HEAVY HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?! NOW GO TO SLEEP CAUSE WE GOTTA GO!" she shouted.

"Sleep? What are you-" Natsu fell to the ground before he could finish. Natsu was defenseless, all he could do was fight off sleep, but he was losing that battle.

Natsu awoke on a larger stage facing rows of seats or what was left of them at least, most of the lights were either missing or had no light bulb. But the lights that had bulbs were all by the stage. On the top row Natsu noticed two slightly illuminated figures. He recognized one immediately.

"So did you get an idiot to join you or is that a minion you found in the trash heap you crawled out of Layla?" Natsu asked smuggly. "

"Close" she said standing up and drawing the other figure. but something was off. "If you consider this a minion, or idiot" she threw the body out in front of Natsu. It was a blonde man, he had a scar by his right eye, his clothes were ripped and torn, and his blonde hair was slightly spiked up, the rest was either covered in blood or cut off. He looked broken, his eyes were dead, but he wasn't. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Layla

"What did you do to him?" he asked trying not to scream at her, cause it would do nothing to help his situation.

"What ever do you mean, he was like that when I got him" she said innocently obviously trying not to laugh.

"Bull crap, tell me the truth Layla" he demanded. The smile from Layla's face let immediately, she walked over to Natsu, and jammed a finger into the knife wound. Natsu almost let out a scream but he bit his lip instead

"Stop letting my mother's name fall from your filthy mouth again do you understand me, I shouldn't have used it" she said with a glare that would have made Mirajane cower in a corner begging for dear life. "My name is Lucy, now I won't be the type of person who thinks I am better than you, I am aware I am pretty low" she took her finger out of his shoulder and shook off some of the blood

"Then answer my question now, Lucy" he said once more.

"I already did" Lucy said crossing her arms.

"That is a half assed" Natsu said. Lucy got fed up And punched Natsu square in the stomach Natsu leaned over to the best of his ability in pain. "Wow you hit hard for a girl" Lucy glared at him.

"Are you implying that girls cant hit hard, or that girls are less then men?" Lucy said.

"No I just didn't expect it" Natsu said. Lucy walked over and started kicking the man on the floor. "Woah what are you doing?"

"Since you in someway think girls are weaker then guys, look at this man, and to answer your question I did do this" she said "It was all by hand too if you were curious, now I am going you contemplate what you think of women" Lucy left and locked the door.

Natsu tried to untie what kept his hands together but he couldn't see what it was. After about 10 minutes he decided to stop trying for today. Then it occurred to him to make sure the man on the floor was fine.

"Hey are you ok?" Natsu asked. The man looked at Natsu and nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sting" he said in a low voice.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Natsu asked. He shook his head.

"She wouldn't like that" Sting said.

"Who cares?" Natsu said.

"I do" Lucy's voice came from the door "He is like a dog, but he isn't always loyal" Lucy took out a knife and walked over to Sting. "Looks like this dog spook out against its master" Lucy grabbed a lock of Stings hair and lifted his head up. She put the knife to his throat. A crazy smile appeared on her face "Those dogs that aren't obedient have to be dealt with".

"Wait don't kill him!" Natsu shouted. Lucy dropped Stings head and turned to Natsu.

"What will you take his place?" Lucy asked.

"Yes" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him then burst into laughter.

"How stupid are you?" She said "Like hell I'll kill you over him, you interest me I don't want to kill you yet".

She once again picked up Sting, but this time he was up in the air by his shirt collar. His feet were dead but they were still touching he ground. Lucy hooked him on a near by wall by his tied up hands. Lucy lifted up his shirt.

"Ok let me just say damn you have a nice stomach" Lucy said. Then she slashed the knife over his stomach. She let out a laugh. "There I didn't kill him, but he will be dead soon"

Blood began poring from his stomach. He coughed up some blood too. Natsu began to shake. He first thought it was anger. Then he realized it was fear. The fear of being trapped with a killer and no one knows where he is.

"Dont worry about your job I called before we left the warehouse and said I was you quit, I smashed the phone so no need to worry, I also brought your girlfriend, so on the off hand that this turns into a cliché situation where I am found out and you go home broken and traumatized the you can grieve" Lucy said. Natsu started at her in terror. "Just thought I should tell you, welp I'm off see you guys in about 3 hours" Lucy said leaving and locked what sounded like locks all the way around the door.

Natsu was terrified, and only wanted to get out of there before he became her next victim or watched another person die.

**Hey guys. I know this chapter was late I am working on the next one so hopefully it won't take as long as it did for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys in the reviews a few people have be asking if Lisanna is dead or that she isn't dead. But I am sad to say she is dead and she won't come back. Now please dont hate me this is the direction I choose to head the story in. If you don't like that then don't read it. Anyway for those who want to continue please do.**

Natsu was finally able to clam down, then remembered Sting.

"Hey Sting this is probably not the question to ask but are you still alive" Sting coughed then answered.

"Yea A-OK I didn't just get cut across the stomach, which will cause me to die"

"You won't die" Natsu assured him.

"Easy for you to say you don't have a gash in your stomach!" Sting yelled, before coughing up more blood.

"Your right my way of making people feel better sucks" Natsu said. Natsu noticed Sting looked more pale then before. "Hey Sting!" Natsu began to get worried. "Sting!" Natsu saw a tear roll down his cheek. Then Lucy came busting in.

"Welp he's dead! WHO'S NEXT?" Lucy said with the biggest smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsu shouted.

"Well unlike you my humanity and whatever else that made me human was ripped away in a single moment, and then I thought why should only one person pay, why not the rest of the world" Lucy said still smiling.

"But why me, and Sting?" Natsu asked "And Lisanna"

"Sting is a personal reason, you and your girlfriend well you had the possible suspicion of knowing what I did, I couldn't take any chances" Lucy explained.

"Then why don't you just kill me?" Natsu asked.

"Cause you entertain me, it's so boring and dreary here, I need something to liven up this place" she said "You will do quite perfectly"

"What happens when you become no longer interested anymore?"

"I guess I'll call the police and book it"

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Cause if I am bored what's the point in staying"

"You mighty confident"

"Well it's better to have tons of it then barely any" she said "You must like me more now cause WE HAVE A CONVERSATION GOIN ON!" Natsu have her a dirty look. "There we go" she said hopping out of the room. "Ok so I will bring more peeps in later BYEEE!" Lucy finally left the room.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief and slumped down. He thought he should find ways to escape. But first he would have to do something about what tied him to the chair. he looked around at the floor around were he was. He saw a piece of glass by he foot. he tried to reach the piece with his tied up foot.

Once he finally reached it he didn't know what to do next. He didn't think he'd get this far. He thought that maybe he could kick it to his lap. Nope that failed. The glass landed between his feet and was unreachable. Well now he has no plan, and will most likely be killed or witness more murders then he wants to.

Natsu sat in the chair for a good hour analyzing the room for a place he might be able to escape from. but the only possible place was the door. But that was bolted up like Alcatraz. The he was interrupted out of his thoughts be the door creaking open. In came Lucy with an insane smile on her face.

"Come on out, don't be shy" she called to something behind her. From behind her came a small girl.

The girl had long flowing blue hair, tied into two ponytails. She was wearing a fluffy dress that went to her knees, the shoulders, and rim on the bottom were lace. On top of her head was a frilly headband. The dress had a V-heck cut, around her neck she wore a lace choker, there was an emblem that was in a shape that Natsu couldn't even describe. She had no shoes or anything on her feet for that matter. When Natsu finally looked at her face. He couldn't believe she was even human. She was completely doll like. He felt that even if the slightest breeze were to come she would shatter and become dust. Natsu noticed that her eyes had looked like the life had been ripped out of her slowly and painfully.

"Now come with me" Lucy said gently taking the fragile girls hand and guiding her over to the stage. Lucy had her stand in front of Natsu. Then Lucy walked over to a dark corner and came back with a chair that looked to sit royalty. Lucy sent the chair directly in front of Natsu. Lucy had the girl sit, and Lucy set her arms like she was setting a doll.

When Lucy had finally finished. She made some sort of a signal and two figures came into the room and stood in the darkness by the door. The thing Natsu noticed was the height difference in the two. On was quite short and the other was much taller. Natsu directed his attention back to Lucy, and the other girl. Lucy had set her arms on the chair's arms. Her legs dangled down from the chairs. Her head was tilted ever so slightly to the side. Now she truly looked like a doll.

Lucy walked over to Natsu and untied him from the chair. Natsu saw his chance. He picked up the piece of glass and attempted to strike Lucy. He managed to get a deep gash in her cheek. Millimeters away from the edge of her mouth, blood began to poor from the wound. Instead of withering in pain Lucy landed a firm punch to Natsu's gut. This caused him to fall to the ground. Lucy then kicked him.

"Now let's not do anything reckless shall we?" Lucy said still smiling that insane smile. "Now I have to go consult a friend for this present you so graciously gave me" Lucy turned on her heels and began to walk out, but made a sharp turn around after remembering. "Oh I almost forgot, this young lady is Wendy, I understand that men have urges so do we you will to her" Lucy then turned and left the room. But the two figures remained.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. "How sick do you think I am? I would never do anything of that sort to a child".

"So you would do it to a woman then?" a deep voice asked.

"Never!" he shouted once again.

"Lucy it didn't work" said a femine voice, which came from the smaller of the two. Lucy came back in. She was in the middle of getting stitches to the deep wound on her face.

"Alright Wendy cut the act" Lucy called out. The girl in the chair immedetly sprang to life. She tore off the headband from her head, and ripped the choker from her neck. She then proceeded to shred the dress. Until the dress was at the middle of her thighs, and shreds of it hung from various places. Next she rubbed the makeup off her face reviling the numerous small scars she had. An insane smile much like Lucy's but nowhere near as psychopathic, came to her face. Her eyes were alive but were those of a killing machine.

"Natsu Dragneel please meet the lovely Miss Wendy Marvel" Lucy said trying to hold back a fit of psychotic laughter. "Wendy dear don't kill him I have plans for him" Wendy turned her head towards Lucy.

"I understand Lucy-san, but I can have fun right?" Wendy how a child would ask for a toy.

"Yes but don't over do it" Lucy said. Wendy turned back towards Natsu and looked at him like a shiny new toy straight from fresh packaging.

Lucy began to smile, this caused her stitches to pull apart, pulling through the already damaged and tender flesh. Lucy turned her pain into completely mad and insane laughter, this only caused the stiches to pull throught the flesh more, causing more pain and more laughter. When Lucy had finally finished she said

"Natsu try not to die, be killed or lose any vital things for survial while playing, you are a very important experiment at this point in time, I can't have you dying on me just yet" Lucy left after. The sound of the multiple locks closing fulled the room.

Natsu was glad to be free, but his thoughts were directed back to the killing machine that stood before him. The only thing he could do was survive. If she was anything life Lucy, Wendy won't stop until she is no longer able to, even then there glares could most certainly end life.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please tell me if you liked how descriptive it was at the end and if you want me to continue that, or if you just want to express hate, whatever floats your boat. ANYWHO The nxt update will be up soon, I am a bird GOODBYE! *floats away***


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know you were expecting a chapter but I am just putting this up so everyone knows. This story is going on Hiatus for a bit. I am having trouble thinking of things for the chapters and instead of giving you guys some half assed chapter I want to put thought into what goes on. I am really sorry. I know it's been like 2 months since my last update. And everyone's probably super mad and I don't blame you guys.

If you guys have any ideas like ANY ill take em cause right now I'm in a super deep writers block and can't get squat.

Once again I'm REALLY REALLY sorry

Sinceraly,

Reads to much 12


End file.
